ARCANA - The Greek Mythycal Cards
by Devina Martina Putri
Summary: Berawalan dari ajakan Akashi untuk memainkan sebuah game spesial yang bersifat sangat realistis, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, Kuroko, Kasamatsu, Himuro, Takao, dan Kagami terjebak dalam game tersebut, dan harus mengumpulkan kartu-kartu yang disebut 'arcana' Akankah mereka bisa keluar? Siapa saja pemilik kartu-kartu arcana tersebut?


Akashi Seijuro duduk sambil melipat tangannya, ia tersenyum puas, memandangi satu persatu rekan-rekan _kiseki no sedai_ beserta teman mereka. Orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya menatapnya kebingungan, namun mereka tak berani untuk bertanya, karena mereka masih sayang nyawa.

Yah, hanya ada satu orang yang berani bertanya ...

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau menelepon dan mengajak kami berkumpul disini?" Tanya Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya, teman-teman yang lainnya mengangguk pelan. "Y-yah ... Kau bahkan menyuruh kami menyuruh orang datang selain anggota _kiseki no sedai_, nanodayo. Ini bukan seperti dirimu ..." Sahut Midorima, ia membetulkan kacamatanya, yang sebetulnya tak bergeser barang sesenti pun, dia melakukannya hanya untuk menutupi ketakutannya saja.

"Jangan takut, aku hanya akan mengajak kalian mencoba game di rumahku." Ucap Akashi singkat, ia menyesap minuman yang sudah di pesannya, "Akashi corp akan meluncurkan game, dan aku penasaran bagaimana game tersebut karena ini pertama kalinya perusahaan keluargaku mengeluarkan produk berupa game. Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan adanya cacat dalam produksi keluargaku."

"Game? Wow, aku tidak sabar!" Ucap Kagami bersemangat, yang disetujui oleh Aomine, dan Takao. Wajah mereka tampak berbinar-binar. "Game? Game yang seperti apa, Akashicchi?"

"Game semacam _virtual reality_. Tapi ini lebih nyata, kita 'seutuhnya' akan memasuki dunia itu, game ini adalah game RPG. Jenis game yang paling digemari pada _gamers_." Terang Akashi, penjelasan itu membuat Takao, Aomine, dan Kagami semakin bersemangat. "HAH! Aku pasti akan pakai _swordsman_, dan aku akan mengalahkanmu, Kagami!"

"Coba saja, Aomine!"

" ... Emm, Akashi-san ... Apa kau serius mengajak kami juga?" Tanya Himuro, yang ia maksud tentu saja dirinya, Kasamatsu, dan Takao, yang notabenenya bukan _kiseki no sedai_, yah ... Kagami juga tidak sih, tapi karena Kuroko, ia juga dekat dengan _kiseki no sedai_. "Tidak masalah, Himuro-san, kelihatannya, Midorima dan Murasakibara juga membutuhkan teman."

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi ... kata-katamu tidak beralasan, aku tidak butuh si Bakao ini."

"Ah~ Aku memang ingin ditemani oleh Muro-chin."

Takao yang mendengar pendapat Midorima hanya mencibir dan kembali mengganggu Midorima, sementara Himuro hanya menatap Murasakibara sembari tersenyum. "Haha, aku juga kesepian jika tidak ada kau, Atsushi."

"Kapan dimulainya Akashicchi?" tanya Kise, Akashi menaruh tangannya di dagu, memasang pose berpikir. "Bagaimana hari ketiga liburan musim panas? Tentu dengan ganjaran kalian semua sudah mengerjakan PR kalian."

"Setuju!"

.

.

.

Anggota kiseki no sedai, Kagami, Takao, dan Himuro sudah berkumpul di depan rumah Akashi, tentu saja dengan empunya rumah, Akashi Seijuro. Himuro, Kagami, Kasamatsu, dan Takao masih memandangi rumah super besar, luas, dan megah yang ada di hadapan mereka itu. Walau begitu, Himuro tidak terlalu tampak terkejut, dia hanya membelalakkan matanya dan berdiri tegak, menggenggam tas bahu miliknya. "Rumah Shin-chan saja sudah besar dan luas, ternyata rumah Shin-chan memang belum apa-apa jika dibandingkan rumah Akashi!"

"Kan aku sudah pernah cerita padamu, Takao. Kau tidak mendengarkanku, nanodayo."

"Sudahlah, ini hanya rumah biasa. Ayo masuklah." Semuanya mengekor di belakang Akashi, di sepanjang jalan, semua maid dan butler berjejer rapi dan hormat kepada mereka. Mereka sampai diruangan yang luar, dengan meja makan panjang dan taplak merah dengan renda berwarna emas. Semuanya termenung melihat ruangan itu, meja panjang itu sudah dihias dengan lilin dan makanan bertebaran disana. "A-anu ... kurasa tidak perlu menjamu kami seperti ini, Akashi. Sederhana saja ..." Ucap Kasamatsu, ia merasa agak sungkan melihat kemewahan ini.

"Eh? Ini normal kok, tidak mewah." Ucap Akashi singkat, semuanya tidak bisa membantah Akashi, jadi mereka memilih untuk menurut dan duduk dengan rapi. Aomine dan Kagami melihat makanan-makanan yang ada disana, menatap semua itu dengan tatapan 'liar'.

Setelah makan, mereka pergi keruangan dimana game itu berada, semuanya memandang interior yang ada disana, wallpaper berwarna gothic terpasang jelas, beberapa jenis game seperti PSP, PS, dan komputer, dan di pojok ruangan ada beberapa VR.

"Pakai ini, ini VR nirkabel, setelah pakai ini kalian hanya perlu untuk berbaring di kasur disana." Ucap Akashi, mereka mengangguk dan melaksanakan perintah Akashi. Hingga mereka terjun ke dunia yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Ku—

/mikanj,hj,hj,hj,hj,hj,hj,hj,hj,hddssdweo

u b


End file.
